


people of gold.

by Anonymous



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the sea can be a friend, but more than anything it’s an enemy.





	people of gold.

The sea could be a friend; it could give and forgive. It could feed and hide and embrace whenever the earth decides that it had enough of you. The sea could give and be a friend, but more often than not it’s an enemy that takes away from you.

Most people live without that knowledge. The beautiful image of what the is inside their heads largely contrasting what reality is, and what the people of gold know. 

It had become a tradition of some sort to fight the sea at this point, after all the years of the sea taking away from them, taking most of them away. 

No one ever came back from a fight with the deadly being, wet, cold clutches inescapable, but still, there was a desired undeniable satisfaction in standing against it even with the probability of not coming back. 

The heat of the sun calmed down some of the chills the cold waves under his feet were sending, his feet shake as he forces his body to moves further into the waves. 

A wave spirals, a deadly choking hold on his neck, pulling him into the darkest depth of the sea. Thick, salty water fills his lungs, and despite his body’a natural tendency to struggle against the force Youngjo tries to stay still. Heat peaks under his skin, itching, as his bones ossify into gold. A treasure that other sea fighters would find at some point. Maybe one of them would win, and maybe their nation would raise again. 

He didn’t win, but he tried, and that’s satisfying enough for now. 


End file.
